El fantasma
by dara 15
Summary: Lo que puede suceder en la orden en una noche lluviosa y a la mañana siguiente.  Solo se intentara el homicidio no se llevara acabo, bueno siempre y cuando puedan detener a Komui
1. El fantasma

**NOTA: **** man no me pertenece solo tomo prestados sus personajes.**

El fantasma

Era otra noche lluviosa, en los pasillos de la orden no se oí ni se miraba una sola persona a excepción de un joven peliblando que se encontraba sentado en la cafetería con una bandeja llena de comida. Eran ya pasadas las once de la noche pero eso no era suficiente para retener el apetito de Allen.

Al terminar de devorar todo se levanto para flexionar sus brazos y sobarse el estomago – Eso estuvo delicioso – exclamo para si, tomo la bandeja y los platos que habia utilizados y los dejo a un extremo de la mesa. – será mejor que me vaya a la cama pero tomare algo para el camino – pensó.

Diez minutos después

Allen iba caminando muy felizmente por el pasillo con las manos llenas de brownies de chocolate, estaba a punto de comerse su décimo brownie cuando un extraño ruido llamo su atención, se detuvo y volteo a ver, no había nada solo las paredes y la puerta de la biblioteca – Debo de dejar de comer tanta azúcar antes de dormir – se dijo a si mismo, se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida a su décimo brownie cuando en ese momento se volvió a oír el extraño ruido al parecer provenía de la biblioteca - ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? – se pregunto a si mismo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el ruido, instintivamente camino hacía la puerta y la abrió.

Del otro lado de la puerta se vio como poco a poco Allen asomaba su cabeza, primero el brownie y la punta de su nariz hasta que entro por completo camino unos cuantos pasos y sin mas ni menos la puerta se cerro de un golpe, un extraño frío le recorrió la espalda haciendo que su piel se erizara y su cabeza se llenara de muchas gotitas – Pero ni siquiera hay viento – murmuro aun con el brownie en la boca, sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en historia de fantasma, con este escenario solo lograría asustarse. De nuevo se volvió a oír ese moleste ruido Allen estaba completamente seguro de que lo había oído en el fondo del salón. Camino en dirección del ruido, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando se golpeo con una de las mesas, por más que trataba de no chocar con nada… bueno digamos que fue inútil tratar de esquivar las: mesas, sillas, los estantes, etc.

Conforme se iba acercando al lugar noto una pequeña luz en uno de los rincones – ¿Quién estará aquí a esta hora? – se pregunto en su mente, decidió seguir avanzando tomo el último brownie y le dio una gran mordida, no se dio cuenta y choco con una mesa provocando que todos los libros que se encontraban ahí se cayeren al piso.

- ¡Ah! – se oyó el grito de una chica.

- ¿Lenalee? – Allen se acerco a un extremo de uno de los estantes que se encontraban ahí y asomo la cabeza – Lenalee que… - fue interrumpido por un libro que le cayo en la cara, fue arrojado con tanta fuerza que Allen cayó de espalda al piso.

- ¡Aléjate fantasma! – gritaba Lenalee con los ojos cerrados.

- Lenalee soy yo, Allen – dijo el pobre chico.

- Allen – repitió y abrió los ojos – Oh, Allen como lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento – se levanto del suelo y se acerco a el - ¿Allen te encuentras bien? – pregunto temerosa y avergonzada.

Cuando tomo valor se agacho a un lado de el y le quito el libro del rostro – ¡Allen-kun! – Exclamo asustada al ver la cara del chico; sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, una gran línea roja se marcaba desde su frente hasta la barbilla, el brownie se había aplastado llenándole la boca y las mejillas de chocolate – Perdóname – volvió a disculparse.

- No se preocupen el libro apenas y me toco – bromeo con las tres Lenalee que miraba a su alrededor. Como pudo se incorporo pero su cabeza aun le daba vueltas, estuvo a punto de caer de espalda de nuevo cuando Lenalee lo sujeto por la cintura, provocando que ambos quedaran a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Un leve sonrojo se dejo notar en las mejillas de ambos. Por una razón, el corazón de Allen comenzó a latir frenéticamente, podía oír los latidos en sus oídos ¿Qué era esto que sentía cada vez que se encontraba en una situación como esta, con ella su mejor amiga? No era la primera vez que le pasaba y esta no era la respuesta que buscaba para su pregunta, trago en seco.

- Déjame ayudarte – el peliblanco volvió en si y asintió. Lenalee se coloco a un costado de él y le paso un brazo por la cintura – apóyate en mi. – Le dijo antes de ponerlo en pie.

Caminaron hacia la mesa, Lenalee lo sentó en una de las sillas, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro, la línea roja ya estaba desapareciendo.

- Perdóname, mira como te deje.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada es mas ya no me duele. – Le dedico una calida sonrisa.

Con cuidado Lenalee comenzó a limpiar el chocolate del rostro del peliblanco. La forma en que colocaba sus manos con tal suavidad y cuidado para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida. – Ella es muy dulce – pensaba el chico, le miro el rostro parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacia.

- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? – pregunto Lenalee mientras se ponía una mano en sobre el rostro.

- No, es solo que me llamo la atención la concentración que tenias.

- ¿Eh?

- je jeje… Olvídalo, el golpe me afecto.

Solo se limitaron a reír, ya que ninguno entendió esto último luego se produjo un silencio, en el cual Allen solo se limitaba a ver el rostro de Lenalee quien continuaba limpiándole el rostro.

- Muy bien, ya te quite el chocolate.

- Gracias – le dedico una gran sonrisa – oye Lenalee ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Es que… estaba haciendo un reporte sobre una misión y se me hizo un poco tarde.

- ¿Pero lo terminaste?

- Si

- ¿Entonces porque no te has ido a tu habitación?

Lenalee sonrió muy nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Allen la miro extrañado y por su cabeza se deslizo una gran gota y varios signos de interrogación aparecieron a su alrededor, de un golpe recordó lo que había gritado antes de tirarle el libro.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el fantasma? – Pregunto el chico - ¿Lenalee?

- ¡Allen-kun! – comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Tranquila! Lenalee, Tranquila – Allen agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro – Disculpa no quería asustarte.

- No importa de todos modos ya estaba asustada. – se calmo.

- ¿Eh, que quieres decir?

- Bueno es que oí el rumor de que en los pasillos ronda un fantasma.

- ¿Un… fantasma? – Allen se puso todo pálido y le dio un tic en el ojo.

- Si, al parecer es el fantasma de una mujer que murió aquí hace varios años, se dice que sigue rondado por aquí en busca de una familia a quien poder amar.

- Si es cierto eso ¿Por qué no te has ido a tu habitación todavía?

- Es que… – sonrío – bueno cuando termine el reporte ya no había nadie aquí y cuando salí al pasillo todo estaba muy oscuro y la lluvia no ayuda mucho.

- ¿Cuantas horas tienes de estar aquí?

- Como unas dos – admitió un poco avergonzada agachando la cabeza.

- Ya es tarde lo mejor es que nos vayamos juntos ¿No crees? – Dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie después de saber esto ni loco se iba a ir solo.

- Si, contigo me sentiré más segura. – esto ultimo hizo que Allen se pusiera muy feliz.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y caminaron a la puerta, al salir al pasillo todo se encontraba en silencio a excepción de la tormenta que caía con más fuerza. Caminaron unos cuantos metros cuando un ruidoso rayo cayó cerca, Allen solo dio un brinco del susto pero Lenalee soltó un ahogado grito y abrazo el brazo de Allen.

- Solo fue un rayo, no pasa nada – le aseguro, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y soltó el brazo de Allen.

Mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios Allen podía notar que Lenalee estaba muy asustada, – No me gusta verla así – se dijo a si mismo. Sin pensarlo se acerco a ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros, ella solo lo vio extrañada, por lo cual el peliblanco decidió quitarle el brazo de encima.

- No déjalo – ahora fue Allen quien la vio extrañado – es solo que… – se sonrojo – me asustaste – lo abrazo por la cintura – Gracias – agrego.

- No debes asustarte mientras este contigo ¿Esta bien?

- Si, al parecer no tienes miedo Allen-kun.

Allen puso una cara muy seria – Honestamente si lo tengo – pensó para si. Siguieron caminando.

Unos minutos después.

Estaban casi llegando a los dormitorios cuando oyeron los pasos de alguien acercándose, ambos pararon.

- ¿Oíste eso? – pregunto Lenalee

- Si – contesto – ¿Recuerdas que alguien viniera detrás de nosotros? – pregunto con la esperanza que la respuesta fueran si.

- No

Los pasos cada vez se iban acercando más hacia ellos, ninguno reaccionaba al parecer les habían salido raíces en los pies, el aire se torno pesado para nuestros protagonistas, quienes tampoco se atrevían a voltear a ver.

- Un escalofriante murmullo se oyó atrás de ellos

Ambos se abrazaron aun más fuerte y comenzaron a llorar a choros, en ese instante estaban seguros que no era la mejor de las noches para salir de sus habitaciones.

- Espera por favor – se oyó una voz a lo lejos del pasillo, claro esto no ayudo porque a nuestros protagonistas se les pusieron los pelos de punta. – Espera – se volvió a oír.

En ese momento ambos muy pero muy lentamente voltearon a ver. Se quedaron paralizados al ver que un bulto blanco caminaba hacia su dirección, la cara de Allen realmente estaba blanca como el papel y ni hablar de Lenalee.

El bulto seguía caminando hacia ellos, lo más lógico era que salieran corriendo de ahí pero su piernas no reaccionaban.

Un rayo cayó iluminando el pasillo haciendo que Allen reaccionara, el bulto se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Allen tomo a Lenalee en sus brazos y salio corriendo de ahí dejando solamente una nube de polvo detrás de ellos.

- ¡Espera! – Volvió a decir el bulto o mejor dicho Komui - ¿Quién anda levantado a esta hora y aparte corre como loco? – Se pregunto así mismo – Bueno no importa me iré a la cama. – bostezo y siguió su camino.


	2. La ayuda de una tercera persona

**Je jeje, este capitulo es corto, se me ocurrió de momento así que… disfrútenlo.**

La ayuda de una tercera persona

"Cuidado piso mojado" decía un letrero. Mientras tanto al otro extremo del pasillo se miraba una gran nube de polvo que se aproximaba hacia el letrero, haciendo un acercamiento, se miraba como Allen corría a toda velocidad con Lenalee en sus brazos.

. ¡Allen cuidado! – Grito la chica al visualizar el letrero – ¡Para!

Pero lamentablemente este no pudo detenerse a tiempo. Lo que sucedió luego fue que: al poner un pie sobre el piso mojado Allen se deslizo y cayó de espalda, haciendo que se deslizara aun más rápido por el piso mojado, el cual no era precisamente de corta distancia. Lenalee solo se sujeto más fuerte del cuello de Allen, hasta que chocaron contra una pared, el impacto fue algo fuerte que se pudo oír un crujido y la pared se movió un poco, los ojos de nuestros queridos protagonistas daban vuelta en espiral.

- Hay… - se quejaba Allen en voz baja.

- Allen-Kun, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Creo que me fracture el coxis – dice adolorido – ¿Y tú?

- Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada. – Respondió Lenalee incorporándose del pecho de Allen para poder verlo a la cara - ¿Cómo esta tu coxis?

- Un poco quebradito – responde poniendo carita de niño chiquito con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Bueno al menos escapamos del fantasma. – Dice Lenalee para animarlo.

- Tienes razón – a ambos se les pone la cara de color azul al recordar tan aterradora escena.

- No creen que ya están grandes para creer en fantasmas – ambos alzan la vista para encontrarse a Lavi apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una de las habitaciones del pasillo.

- ¡Tu no sabes lo que vivimos!

- Tranquilo Allen, yo se que eres el menor pero hay una edad para todo. – se ríe. Allen lo ve con cara de "te voy a matar" causando que este ria mas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lavi? – pregunto Lenalee para tranquilizar el ambiente.

- Bueno al parecer algo choco con la pared de mi habitación – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Cómo es que terminaron así? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que los señalaba.

Lenalee y Allen solo se miraron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que en la posición en la que se encontraban era un poco perturbadora para quien los viera sobretodo porque ella estaba arriba. De un movimiento rápido se sentaron en el suelo aun sonrojados.

- Allen – lo llamo Lavi.

- ¿Si?

- Yo no me preocupara por el fantasma más bien me preocuparía por Komui.

- ¿Y porque por mi hermano?

- Bueno… - puso cara de pícaro - ¿Por qué creen? – Esto hizo que se pusieran aun mas rojos – ¿Lenalee crees que a Komui se le haga fácil decirle cuñado a Allen?

Solo vemos volar a Lavi por los aires y a Allen con una vena saltándole en la sien y con el puño alzado en el lugar donde se encontraba Lavi hace unos pocos segundos. – Tonto Lavi – susurro para si.

- Allen por lo visto ya te encuentras bien – dice Lenalee con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si – pero al ponerse recto algo crujió. Haciendo que a Lenalee le resbalara una gota por la cabeza.

En otra escena vemos a nuestros protagonistas caminando hacia la habitación de Lenalee, la lluvia se había calmado. – Ya llegamos – dice Lenalee al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación – gracias por acompañarme.

- No fue nada, que pases buenas noches. – Allen siguió caminado.

- Allen-Kun espera.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías…? - bajo la mirada - ¿Podrías pasar la noche conmigo? – dijo en un susurro.

Allen se sorprendió y empezó a reírse nerviosamente. – Si – pensó pero de su boca salio otra respuesta – No creo que sea conveniente, ya sabes si Komui se entera me matara – sigue riendo nerviosamente.

- Tienes razón que tonta fui… buenas noches – en un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya había entrado a su habitación.

- Lenalee…

Nuestro querido Allen siguió su camino. – ¿Debí haber dicho que si? ¿Por que no dije si? Que tonto eres ¿Por qué este sentimiento me hace hacer cosas que no quiero era mas fácil cuando no la quería de esta forma…? – Paro en seco, sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos – será mejor que vaya a la cama – pensó. Miro el pasillo el cual estaba muy oscuro, le dio un tic en el ojo y su cara se puso azul. Apretó sus puños y a regañadientes siguió caminando.

Luego de un largo camino por fin llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro de un solo golpe, suspiro aliviado. Se acostó en la cama mirando al techo, la mini aventura que había tenido le había quitado el sueño, no pensaba nada simplemente miraba.

- Allen Walker – oyó, frunció el ceño, paso un momento y no volvió a oír nada. Ignoro lo ocurrido y cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir.

Unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros - ¿Quieres ser mi hijo? Prometo amarte por toda la eternidad – dijo una voz. Allen abrió de golpe los ojos, quedo paralizado y el color se esfumo de su cuerpo dejándolo mas blanco que un papel al ver a alguien lo sujetaba. - ¿Allen? – pregunto la otra persona, espero un momento pero el peliblanco no reaccionaba parecía una estatua, comenzó a sacudirlo pero nada, alzo la mano y le dio una gran cachetada tan fuerte que Allen volvió en si.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto a la persona que estaba en su habitación - ¡El fantasma! – grito Allen al recordar por que estaba como estaba. Comenzó a correr en círculos por toda la habitación agitando los brazos y gritando "el fantasma" dio muchas vueltas hasta por fin recordó donde estaba la puerta, la atravesó dejando solamente una nube de polvo detrás de el.

- Vaya al parecer si lo asuste – dijo Lavi quitándose la sabana de encima – bueno tenia que hacerlo si no nunca ibas a atreverte a aceptarse la invitación de Lenalee, bueno… - bostezo – me iré a dormir mi trabajo ya termino. De nada Allen.

Al parecer esta era una noche muy agitada para la orden.


	3. Contigo

Contigo

Lenalee se encontraba leyendo en su cama, bueno a decir verdad simplemente miraba las palabras sin ni siquiera molestarse en leerlas. Su mente vagaba a cientos de kilómetros de ahí. – ¿Por qué le pregunte eso? Simplemente se escapo de mi boca – pensaba una y otra vez. – lo que mas me preocupa es lo que piense el de mi. – Suspiro, cerro el libro y lo puso en su mesa de noche – lo mejor en momentos así es dormir, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Apago la lámpara y se acomodo bajo las sabanas. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

- Lenalee por favor abre – pidió alguien del otro lado, estiro el brazo para encender la lámpara de nuevo.

Siguieron tocando.

Lenalee se levanto de la cama y camino a la puerta. Coloco su mano en la perrilla, - ¿Debería abrir? – se pregunto antes de girarla, luego de lo vivido hace poco tal vez era mala idea.

- Por favor abre.

- Allen-Kun – sin duda era la voz de su amigo. Abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa no había nadie del otro lado - ¿Allen-Kun? – pregunto.

- Aquí abajo – respondió el peliblanco.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto asustada al ver a su amigo tirado en el piso.

- El fan…fantasma, estuvo en mi habitación, apenas y pude escapar. – alzo la vista, dejando a Lenalee espantada, el aspecto de Allen era el de un fantasma con la "F" en mayúscula.

Como pudo levanto a Allen del piso y entraron a la habitación.

En otra escena: vemos a Lavi observando como su plan funciono a la perfección, aunque casi mata a Allen del susto pero lo importante es que sus amigos ya están juntos. Sonrió y siguió su camino hacía su habitación.

Volviendo a la habitación de Lenalee. Vemos a Allen recostado sobre la cama un poco mas tranquilo.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Allen solo asintió.

Lenalee miro el reloj que marcaba las 12:25 – Ya es tarde – pensó, miro de nuevo a Allen quien ahora estaba bajos las sabanas temblando – Pobre Allen realmente esta muy asustado.

- Tranquilízate, ya pasó. – Dijo para calmarlo.

- Si tienes razón – dijo el peliblanco sentándose en la cama.

A pesar que sonreía Lenalee noto lo asustado que se encontraba aun. – Lenalee – empezó a jugar con sus dedos - ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? – al final de la pregunto el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo mas notable, primero por que ahora era el quien se lo pedía y segundo porque se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

- Si – respondió con un leve sonrojo.

- Bueno entonces tomare esta almohada y dormiré junto a la cama. – En un movimiento rápido Allen toma la almohada y se acostó en el suelo.

- No hagas eso, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para que podamos dormir los dos en ella.

- Si pero no puedo confiar en mi en este momento – pensó Allen para si.

- ¡Allen!

- ¿Si?

- Levántate del suelo.

- Lo siento, Je jeje…

- Tu puedes dormir de ese lado y yo de este ¿Te parece?

-Esta bien.

- Bueno en ese caso vamos a dormir ya. – Lenalee camino hacia la cama, se acomodo bajo la sabana – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. – Allen aparto la sabana y se acomodo.

El reloj era muy ruidoso, ya habían pasado trece minutos y Allen no podía dormir. Tenía ansias de moverse pero tenia pena de despertar a Lenalee, como pudo se puso de lado mirando hacia la pared, - Tal vez si dejo de mirar al reloj puedo dormirme – pensó. Luego de unos minutos insoportables se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cama Lenalee estaba sufriendo del mismo problema. Unos minutos después Lenalee estaba quedándose dormida hasta que al fin lo consiguió.

Unas horas después:

Allen fue despertador por los sollozos de Lenalee, asustado se incorporo para ver que sucedía – ¿Lenalee? – la habitación estaba muy oscura y los sollozos seguían. – Lenalee despierta – comenzó a sacudirla cuidadosamente del hombro. – Despierta – volvió a sacudirle el hombro.

- ¿Allen? – musito.

- Al fin despertaste. – Dijo aliviado.

- Allen no te vayas – dijo antes de abrazarlo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y quedara sobre ella – por favor, no te vayas – musitaba entre sollozos todavía – no me dejes. ¿Hermano, donde estas? Tengo miedo ¿Dónde están? – En ese momento se dio cuenta que aun seguía dormida.

- Lenalee, despierta es solo una pesadilla, no es real – dijo con voz suave. Con cuidado se soltó del abrazo, – Despierta – volvió a sacudirle el hombro esta vez un poco más fuerte, hasta que logro despertarla.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto adormitada.

- Tenías una pesadilla.

- Una pesadilla – repitió deprimida. Estiro su brazo para encender la lámpara, al ser iluminada la habitación se dio cuenta que… – ¿Por qué estas tan cerca? – unas gotas se resbalaron por la cabeza de Allen y se alejo para quedar sentado a la par de ella.

- Bueno es que… quería despertarte al parecer era una pesadilla horrenda para ti. – Respondió un poco nervioso – Y bueno por mas que trate no te despertabas así que tuve que acercarme un poco para despertarte jeje je… Al parecer aun sigues teniendo la misma pesadilla. – Dijo con su tono de voz normal

- ¿Eh, que quieres decir? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para sentarse.

- Recuerdo que en nuestras primeras misiones juntos, te despertabas agitada repitiendo "¿Dónde están todos"? o simplemente te despertabas y llorabas en silencio.

- Te diste cuenta – agacho la cabeza – Al parecer nada ha cambiado.

- ¿Por qué lo decís?

- La mayoría de las noches es lo mismo y no entiendo por que. – Allen noto como una lagrima se resbalaba por la mejilla de Lenalee.

- Le temes a la soledad – afirmo Allen – no voy a mentirte no se que es exactamente la soledad, solo la he experimentado en cortos momentos ya que Mana estaba ahí para mi, así que no puedo decirte que te entiendo pero – sonrió – recuerda que muchos somos los que te queremos y nunca te dejaremos sola y sobretodo Komui quien es el que mas desea que seas feliz, hizo lo imposible para estar junto a ti. Y en realidad las cosas si han cambiado, si te das cuenta ahora sonríes mas.

- Allen… - alzo la vista para verlo, dejándolo notar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- Cuando quieras estaré ahí para ti. – Lenalee empezó a llorar – No llores, yo solo… - antes de poder terminar la frase fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla por parte de Lenalee.

- Gracias, Allen – dijo aun con los labios sobre la mejilla del chico – no sabes lo que esto significa para mi.

- No es nada, eres una de las personas mas especiales para mi – la abrazo – no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder verte feliz. – La abrazo con más fuerza.

- ¿Por qué te interesa mi felicidad? – Esto sonrojo al peliblanco.

- Por que… - el sonrojo iba en aumento – por que, yo realmente me preocupo por ti y… – se armo de valor para soltar la siguiente frase – yo… yo te amo, Lenalee Lee.

- ¿Tu me amas, Allen? – pregunto en un susurro.

- Si, no veo otra forma de explicar lo que siento por ti.

El tiempo se detuvo unos instantes para Allen ya había dicho lo que sentía por ella pero ella seguía sin decir nada, y esa pregunta no era respuesta para el, el quería un si o un no, sin importar cual fuera la respuesta. Inmóvil espero la respuesta en su odisea personal. Luego de tanta espera por parte de Allen, Lenalee se alejo unos centímetros de el, coloco su mano sobre la mejilla donde anteriormente había depositado un beso y sonrió.

– Yo también, te amo Allen Walker. – Allen no disimuló la felicidad de esa respuesta y comenzó a buscar los labios de Lenalee con los suyos, al estar tan cerca de sus labios pudo sentir el aliento dulce de Lenalee dentro de su boca provocando un frenesí en el, dejándose llevar por su instinto, al tocarlos deposito un suave beso y luego otro, abriéndose camino para profundizar mas el beso. Lenalee coloco sus manos detrás del cuello de Allen para atraerlo más a ella, el beso se había transformado en un juego de exploración por parte de ambos. Unieron sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aliento.

- De lo que nos perdíamos – bromeo Allen.

- Tenemos tiempo de sobra para reponerlo – dijo besándolo - ¿No crees?

- Por supuesto – besándola de nuevo – es lo que mas me gustaría. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Lenalee bostezo haciendo que Allen se riera - ¿Por qué ríes? – pregunto extrañada.

- No por nada. Será mejor que duermas un poco.

- No tengo sueño – dijo entre bostezo.

- Esta bien – le hablo al oído – mañana tenemos el día libre y mucho tiempo. – Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Esta bien – respondió Lenalee. Se alejo de Allen para acostarse – Que descanses. – Allen frunció el ceño. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

- ¿Por qué te alejas de mi? – le susurro al oído – ¿tanto sueño tienes?

Lenalee solo rió, se volteo para encararlo, – Buenas noches, amor – lo beso de manera tierna. Se acomodo entre sus brazos.

- Que descanses, linda. – Esto último hizo sonrojar a Lenalee.

- Contigo a mi lado no debo preocuparme por el fantasma. – Un escalofrío se dejo sentir en la espalda de Allen.

- No hay por que preocuparse – la abrazo mas fuerte.

Pasados unos minutos Lenalee se había quedado dormida. - ¿Por qué tuvo que recordarme al fantasma? – pensaba Allen. Mientras su cara estaba de un color azul.

Media hora mas tarde el sueño le gano a nuestro peliblanco haciendo entrar al mejor de los sueños.

En un enfoque de lejos miramos como nuestros protagonistas duermen muy plácidamente en los brazos del otro.


	4. Un nuevo día

Un nuevo día

Los rayos del sol bañaban a toda la orden, todos se encontraban en la cafetería, en una de las mesas del centro se encontraban sentados: Miranda, Krory, Reever, Kanda, Marie y Johnny.

- ¿Pasa algo miranda? – le pregunto Reever.

- Es que no veo a Allen y es muy extraño.

- Tienes razón – dijo Johnny – siempre es el primero en estar aquí.

- ¿Estará enfermo? – pregunto Marie.

- No – afirmo Krory – antes de venir pase a la enfermería y no estaba.

- ¿Qué hacías en la enfermería? – pregunto miranda.

- Solo pase para que me quitaran unas puntadas – dijo mostrando su brazo derecho.

- Y tu Kanda ¿Lo has visto? – le pregunto Marie.

- Tsk – tosió Kanda, para demostrar que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. A todos se les deslizo una gota por la cabeza.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo Lavi a todos.

- Buenos días – respondieron todos menos Kanda, quien estaba mas concentrado en su desayuno.

Lavi puso su bandeja en la mesa y se sentó a la par de Krory.

- ¿Y Bookman? – pregunto Reever.

- El viejo panda esta en la biblioteca.

- ¿Allen no estaba contigo? – pregunto Miranda.

- No, creo que aun sigue durmiendo. – "O tal vez no" pensó para si.

- A de estar realmente agotado. – Dijo Miranda.

- Si, muy agotado – dijo Lavi antes de meterse un gran bocado a la boca.

- ¡¿HAN VISTO A MI LENALEE? – grito Komui asustando a todos en la mesa.

Haciendo que Miranda escupiera su café en Kanda y que Lavi se atragantara. Sin saber que hacer Krory le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Lavi para ayudarle (nótese el sarcasmo).

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – gritaron todos a Komui, excepto Miranda.

- Es que mi linda Lenalee no me ha llevado mi café. – dijo mientras lloraba en una esquina con una nube negra sobre el.

- "Complejo de hermana" – pensaron todos.

- Que extraño Lenalee no se ha levantado. – dijo Reever. Haciendo que Lavi se sobresaltara un poco.

- Esta aun durmiendo – dijo Komui con un aura color rosa a su alrededor, con brillo en los ojos y un prado detrás de el – seguramente a de estar soñando con los angelitos.

- "Complejo de hermana" – volvieron a pensar.

- Bueno en ese caso no hay por que alarmarse – dijo muy tranquilo con pose de héroe, - pero lamentablemente tengo que despertarla.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Johnny.

- Para una misión, a ver – saco una libreta – veamos, en la misión deberán ir: mi hermosa Lenalee, Bookman, Kanda, tu Lavi y Allen. – Guardando la libreta – Eh ¿Y Allen? – pregunto al ver que no se encontraba sentado en el lugar de siempre.

- Esta dormido – contesto Krory.

- En ese caso iré a despertarlo.

- No te preocupes yo iré a despertarlo. – Se ofreció Lavi.

- Eres muy amable pero Bookman te anda buscando.

- No te preocupes el viejo panda puede… – antes de poder terminar la frase fue golpeado tan fuerte que termino en el suelo.

- ¿A quien le dices viejo panda? – Pregunto Bookman, mientras lo seguía golpeando – buenos días – saludo a todos antes de arrastrar a un inconciente Lavi con moretones hacia la puerta.

- Bueno… permiso – se excuso Komui antes de salir detrás de Bookman.

En otra escena:

Vemos la habitación de Lenalee iluminada con unos pocos rayos de sol y a Allen despertando, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación miro a Lenalee quien aun dormía – Que bien dormí – exclamo abrazándola. – Después de todo no fue un sueño – pensó. Se le quedo viendo – incluso dormida se ve hermosa.

No hizo intento por despertarla quería que ese momento se hiciera eterno. Se le quedo viendo largo rato antes de comenzar a jugar con un mechón que caí a un lado del rostro de Lenalee, con la yema de sus dedos acaricio la mejilla de la chica, se acerco para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz, cerro los ojos para poder perderse en respiración serena de Lenalee.

- Buenos días – dijo Lenalee.

- Eh… ¿Te desperté?

- No, me desperté a tiempo para oírte decir que habías dormido muy bien – bromeo. "No iba a detenerte cuando te ponías tan romántico", pensó.

- Es decir que sentiste mi beso – le susurro al oído.

- La verdad, no lo sentí y realmente me hubiera gustado.

- Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente – dijo Allen antes de besarla – tengo que regresar a mi habitación – dijo entre beso.

- No te vayas, aun tenemos tiempo – el roce de sus labios sobre los de Allen hizo que la besara con mas pasión dejándose llevar por las mismas emociones de la noche anterior.

- En verdad debo irme. – dijo alejándose.

- Esta bien nos veremos mas tarde ¿Verdad?

- Si – se acerco para besarla.

Lenalee lo atrajo hacia ella con tanta fuerza provocando que cayera sobre ella. No te dejare ir tan fácilmente – dijo juguetona.

- Bueno ya perdí esta batalla. – dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto en otra escena:

Vemos a Komui caminar muy alegremente por el pasillo de los dormitorios llevando con el una taza de café. Al llegar a la puerta de Lenalee respiro profundo, puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro, giro la perilla y…

La taza que llevaba en su mano cayo al suelo en cámara lenta, dejando ver como se hacia añicos y el café se esparcía por todo el suelo, la cara de Komui quedo inexpresiva. Su cerebro solo podía procesar la imagen de Allen sobre su linda e inocente hermanita mientras la besaba, el aura de Komui se torno de un color negro.

- Quita tus asquerosos tentáculos de ella ¡PULPO! – grito. Asustando a la joven pareja.

Rápidamente Allen se alejo de ella – Komui – musito Allen – por favor yo…

- ¡CALLATE! – grito Komui, con fuego en los ojos y grandes colmillos. De uno de sus bolsillos saco un control remoto más grande que su brazo – Es hora de que pagues – presionando el botón.

- Hermano, ¿Qué haces? – al oír la voz de Lenalee, volvió a ser el mismo (sin colmillos, fuego en los ojos y un aura completamente negra).

- Lenalee – dijo abrazándola mientras lloraba a cantaros – Ese asqueroso pulpo abuso de ti – aun llorando – pero no te preocupes me encargare de eso – poniendo cara de maldad.

- ¡Hermano! No quiero que le hagas daño a Allen.

- Pero… - llorando – el… el te estaba besando.

- Por que así lo quise.

- Komui tu sabes que no seria capaz de obligar a Lenalee a hacer algo que no quisiera – dijo Allen en su defensa, aunque esto era 100% cierto.

El único sonido que se oí en la habitación era el llanto de Komui. Lenalee y Allen solo se miraban esperando a que Komui se calmara. En ese momento la habitación comenzó a temblar.

- Hay que salir de aquí – dijo Allen.

- Hermano tenemos que salir.

- No te preocupes – dijo parándose – El único que esta en peligro es ese pulpo. Ambos miraron a Komui extrañados.

- ¡Cuidado! – se oía en el pasillo mientras que el temblor aumentaba.

Un fuerte ruido se oyó cerca de la habitación, el temblor se detuvo y…


	5. Un buen amigo

Un buen amigo

Un robot de unos tres metros entro a la habitación y camino en dirección de Allen.

- ¿De que se trata esto? – pregunto Allen.

Antes de recibir respuesta el robot lo tomo y lo lanzo fuera de la habitación, pegó contra una pared y cayo tendido al suelo boca abajo. Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta que no era ninguna pared sino el pie de un komurin gigante, miro alrededor y se dio cuneta que estaba rodeado de un ejercito de komurines, le dio un tic en el ojo.

- Destruir al pulpo – dijeron todos los robots mientras lo apuntaban con sus armas. Allen quedo completamente en blanco – fuego.

Solo vemos como los komurines comienza a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra su objetivo -¡Allen-Kun! – Grito Lenalee preocupada – Hermano detén esto.

- No puedo una vez que empiezan no se detendrán hasta acabar con su objetivo.

- ¿Qué?

Lenalee mira en dirección de los robots – Allen-Kun – grita. Los presentes ahí solo se quedaron mirando sorprendidos cuando Allen salio de la explosión con su inocencia activada destruyendo a cinco komurines de un solo ataque, otro komurin trata de dispararle de espaldas pero el peliblanco es más rápido y logra esquivar el ataque abriéndose paso para destruir a más robots incluyendo el que iba a atacarlo, lamentablemente un robot lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y le coloco un extraño artefacto en el brazo, haciendo que su inocencia se desactivara - ¿Qué demonios? – se pregunto el chico. Komurin numero treinta y dos, decía en la frente del robot que lo tenía sujeto, lo apunto con su arma – Destruir al pulpo.

- Sello de fuego – dijo Lavi destruyendo al robot - ¿Estas bien Allen?

- Si, solo que no puedo activar mi inocencia – dijo mostrando su brazo izquierdo.

- Eso es… - antes de terminar fueron atacados por mas komurines – sello de fuego – golpeando alrededor de once robots – eso es un neutralizador de inocencias, Komui lo creo semanas atrás.

- ¿Y como me deshago de el?

- Komui es el único que lo sabe – respondió avergonzado.

- Menos mal eres un Bookman, ¬¬

Antes de poder responderle algo, un komurin le quito su mazo dejándolos así desprotegidos. Otro grupo de komurines los rodearon.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Lavi?

- No te preocupes tengo un plan

-¿Cuál es?

- ¡CORRE! – dijo mientras dejaba una nube de polvo detrás de el.

- ¡Que buen plan! – dijo el peliblanco corriendo detrás de el.

Los komurines al darse cuenta que sus victimas escaparon salieron detrás de ellos a toda velocidad.

- Hermano detén esto por favor.

- Lo siente pero ese pulpo se aprovecho de ti.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto. Si algo le pasa a Lavi o a Allen, en especial a Allen, nunca te lo perdonare – esto hizo que Komui se deprimiera – inocencia actívate.

- Lenalee, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

- A ayudarlos – respondió antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí. Dejando a Komui en una esquina jugando con sus dedos con una nube negra sobre el.

Mientras tanto en otra escena vemos a Allen y a Lavi corriendo, saltando, esquivando, dando vueltas de gato, tropezándose, llorando y esquivando nuevamente otro ataque de los komurines.

- Allen quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo.

- Y tu el mío. – Empezaron a despedirse.

Doblaron en el siguiente pasillo donde se encontraban Miranda, Kanda y Krory.

-Miren son Lavi y Allen – dijo alegro Krory.

- Hola chicos – los saludo Miranda y Kanda simplemente los ignoro.

Ambos pasaron corriendo a la par ignorando por completo los saludos, dejándolos despeinados y con sus ropas desarregladas.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? – les grito Kanda sacando a mugen.

- ¿Por qué correrán como locos?

- Todo da vueltas – dijo Miranda con los ojos en espiral.

Un temblor empieza a sentirse captando la atención de los tres exorcistas, un escándalo de metales chocando entre si se oye a sus espaldas al voltear se quedan boquiabiertos al ver la cantidad de komurines que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, al pasar a ellos los robots los dejaron aun mas desarreglados.

- Estupidas maquinas – grito Kanda muy enojado.

- Ya veo por que Allen y Lavi corrían.

- Quiero vomitar – dijo Miranda tapándose la boca con las manos - ¿Lenalee? – Pasa Lenalee corriendo a la par de ellos sin notarlos. – Seguramente va a ayudar a los chicos.

- Nosotros iremos también – dijo Krory. Y por supuesto Kanda lo ignoro.

- ¡LENALEE…! ESPERA… - grito Komui desde un nuevo komurin – PROMETO QUE ME CALMARE… PERO DETENTE, LENALEE – llorando – POR FAVOR DETENTE…

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – se preguntaron los tres exorcistas con signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

- Creo que muy pronto solucionaran todo – dijo Krory, a la cual Miranda solo asintió.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pasillo:

- ¡AH…! Ya no puedo corres mas – se quejaba Lavi mientras seguía corriendo.

- Tienes que seguir, somos muy jóvenes para morir.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa por dormir con Lenalee!

- ¡No hicimos nada mas que eso! ¿Por qué no lo pueden entender? – Dijo en su defensa el peliblanco – Un momento ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eso no tiene importancia – rió nervioso.

- ¡Lavi! – poniendo la cara que hace cuando juega póker.

- Esta bien, ya que vamos a morir te lo diré. Cuando me mandaste a volar por el golpe que me diste sin razón aparente…

- Sin razón aparente ¬¬ - repitió.

- Así es, ahora déjame seguir. Estaba llegando de nuevo a mi habitación cuando los vi a ti y a Lenalee hablando, oí cuando te pregunto si te quedabas con ella y tú lo negaste. Note como ambos no estaban satisfechos con tu respuesta ¬¬ así que decidí ayudarlos, fue por eso que me puse la sabana encima y entre a tu habitación para asustarte.

- ¡Ayudarnos! – le grito molesto.

- No te enojes por lo visto ambos la pasaron bien anoche.

- No te lo puedo negar – cambiando a un humor feliz inmediatamente – pero ahora moriremos, por tu culpa.

- Mentira moriremos por tu culpa, ya que no te fuiste de su habitación antes de que llegara alguien.

- Como te atreves a echarme la culpa de algo que tú planeaste. – Dijo Allen abalanzándose sobre Lavi con todas sus fuerzas – por tu culpa vamos a morir – lo sacudiéndolo por el cuello de su camisa.

- No es solo mi culpa – se defendió Lavi – también es tuya – tomándolo por los brazos y tumbándolo en el suelo bajo el – tu y tus hormonas alborotadas.

- Cállate, baka tú sabes mas sobre las hormonas alborotadas.

Y así comenzó otra batalla. Solo vemos como Lavi y Allen quedan encerrados en una gran nube de polvo, provocada por ellos mismos por estar peleando.

- Destruir al pulpo y al acompañante – dijeron los komurines. Haciendo que ambos se detuvieran y la nube desapareciera dejando ver como ambos se estaban halando las mejillas lo mas fuerte posible – Objetivos asegurados. – Ambos se abrazaron.

- A pesar de que todo esto se tu culpa, te agradezco por haberme hecho pasar la noche mas hermosa de mi vida – dijo Allen.

- A pesar de que todo esto es tu culpa, de nada amigo.

Los komurines apuntaron a sus objetivos, ambos cerraron sus ojos y luego solo se oyó una gran explosión.


	6. Aceptando a regañadientes

Aceptando a regañadientes

- ¿Estas muerto, Allen?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco, eso quiere decir que… - abriendo sus ojos, ambos chicos vieron que los komurines habían sido destruidos.

- ¡FUIEMOS SALVADOS! – gritaron a todo pulmón, mientras lloraban y se abrazaban de alegría.

- No sabes cuanto te quiero amigo.

- Y yo ti.

Alguien tosió llamando la atención de ambos. Lenalee se encontraba parada junto a ellos, rápidamente ambos se pararon e hicieron como que si nada había pasado entre ellos.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto la chica.

- Si, teníamos todo bajo control – dijo Lavi con tono despreocupado, Allen solo lo miro serio.

- Si – dijo Lenalee con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Tu destruiste a los komurines? – pregunto Allen.

- Así es, los robots que hace mi hermano están programados para no lastimarme, así que cuando me vieron se detuvieron.

- "Bendito sea el complejo de hermana de Komui" – pensaron ambos chicos, ya que en un futuro sabían como destruirlos.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien Allen-Kun?

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lenalee se acerco a Allen para besarlo. Lavi volteo a ver hacia otro lado y comenzó a silbar mientras les daba un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

- Pulpo – dijo Komui, bajándose del komurin y caminando hacia Allen, llevando un extraño artefacto en la mano parecido a una espada.

- Hermano no empieces otra vez.

- No, por favor – dijeron Lavi y Allen al mismo tiempo.

Lenalee se abrazo mas a Allen – No serás capaz de destruir mi felicidad ¿Verdad? - poniendo cara de perrito.

Esto hizo que Komui se detuviera.

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo apretando los dientes – por mas que quiera exterminarte – un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Allen – no puedo, ya que eso hará infeliz a mi Lenalee. – dijo muy melancólico para luego caer en llanto.

- Hermano...

- Es que no puedo soportar que estés con alguien de esa manera – Lenalee se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

- Siempre serás el numero uno para mi.

- Lenalee… - la abrazo y comenzó otro mar de llantos.

Allen y Lavi solo observan tal conmovedora escena.

- Vaya cuñado el que conseguiste – bromeó.

- Cállate Lavi.

En otra escena vemos a los cuatro en la oficina de Komui. Allen esta sentado en una silla junto a Komui.

- Muy es hora de quitarte el neutralizador, cuñado – le da un pequeño tic en el ojo al decir lo último.

- No tiene por que llamarme así.

- De igual manera tengo que acostumbrarme – aun con el tic.

- Me sorprende que lo haya aceptado tan rápido – le dijo Lavi a Lenalee.

- A mi también me sorprende, para serte sincera. Además ellos son los hombres más importantes en mi vida.

- ¿Acaso yo no soy importante para ti? – pregunto Lavi llorando.

- Tú también lo eres.

- Lo dices solo para no herirme más de lo que ya estoy.

- No es cierto – dice abrazándolo – tu ocupas un lugar en mi corazón.

- Gracias – dice muy sonriente.

- ¡¿Qué es eso? – grita Allen.

- ¿Que sucede? – Ambos voltean a ver a Allen - ¿Allen-Kun, que tienes? – Pregunta al ver a Allen pálido e inmóvil – Hermano, ¿Qué hiciste?

- Perdona, es que no pude resistirme, aun no me hago a la idea.

- Ey Allen ¿Puedes oírnos? – le pregunta Lavi pasándole la mano delante los ojos – Al parecer esta sedado.

- ¿Lo drogaste?

- Perdóname Lenalee, ahorita mismo lo arreglo – dijo sacando una jeringa del escritorio.

- Te salvaste de los robots pero ahora viene la verdadera prueba de supervivencia.

- Cállate Lavi – dice Allen.

- No te preocupes cuñado esto te hará sentir mejor. – Inyectándolo.

- ¡Se desmayo! – Anuncio Lavi.

- ¡HERMANO!

- Perdóname no pude controlarme.

- Yo haré que te controles – dijo Lenalee dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Perdóname Lenalee… - llorando en el suelo.

- Vamos amigo te llevare a la enfermería – dijo Lavi cargando a Allen – después de esto los akumas no son amenaza para ti – bromeo.

- No seas payaso – golpeándolo.

- Pensé que estabas inconciente.

- Volví en si hace poco pero llévame a la enfermería, todo me da vuelta.

- Ah el amor, serás muy feliz con Lenalee, si sobrevives claro.

- O te callas o Komui se enterara del por que dormí con Lenalee.

- Descansa estas muy mal no te preocupes que llegaras sano y salvo.

Dijo mientras salía de la oficina de Komui, mientras tanto adentro vemos como Komui le pide perdón a Lenalee.

- Te prometo que solo intentare matarlo pero no lo haré.

- ¡HERMANO!

Bueno aquí termino este fic, espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus reviews


End file.
